KONATSU STORY
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: MENCARI ARTI SEBUAH KASIH SAYANG DARI IBU


(FF Konatsu datang, tema yang di angkat tentang kemanusiaan tema yang agak klise, tapi ya, sudahlah, selamat menikmati. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata atau nama. Semuanya hanya fiktif belaka)

Disclaimer: Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara

Genre: SHJ (Shoujo)

Dingin..

Salju turun bagai kapas..

Putih dan terasa sangat lembut. Kugosok-gosokan kedua tanganku untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk. Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika Lt. Commander Hyuuga memberikan aba-aba untuk berhenti. Ia tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa kami sudah dekat dengan musuh. "Kau siap, Kona-tan?"

Uap air keluar dari mulutku karena dinginnya udara malam di musim dingin, "Yosh, aku sudah siap."

"Konatsu, mukamu terlihat pucat, loh." Kuroyuri menatapku khawatir, "Kamu yakin gak apa-apa?"

"Commander Kuroyuri, aku baik-baik ajah, kok. Gak usah khawatir."

"Kamu kena demam tahu." Haruse menekankan dahinya ke dahiku.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~, kamu ngapain sih, Haruse?" Apa yang dilakukan Haruse tadi jelas membuatku kaget. "Mengerikan, buat merinding tahu!"

Lt. Commander menepuk bahuku, "Tenang saya, aku akan melindungi Kona-tan, kok. Jadi, kalau mau pingsan sekarang juga gak apa. Hehehe, mau permen apel?"

"Lt. Commander Hyuuga, aku gak selemah itu. Jadi, gak usah khawatir!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat banyak bergerak mendekat. Musuh sudah menyadari keberadaan kami. Commander Kuroyuri yang seorang Warsfeil menggunakan Wars untuk mengalahkan pasukan musuh. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu dalam hatiku, aku yang berasal dari keluarga pengguna Wars tapi hanya aku yang tak bisa menggunakan Wars. Seluruh keluargaku menolak keberadaanku. Hanya kakekku yang mau menerima dan mengajariku cara bertarung dengan pedang.

"Serang orang-orang Black Hawk itu." Ujar pimpinan musuh.

"Ne, minna ikou. (Ok, let's go guys)" Lt. Commander Hyuuga memberi perintah.

Seperti biasa mereka bertarung tanpa rasa kasihan dan menikmati pertarungan ini. Kulihat Lt. Commander Hyuuga bertarung dengan santainya membantai pasukan musuh. Gerakan katana-nya sangat cepat menyabet mereka yang menghalangi. Daratan yang tertutupi salju berwarna putih berubah menjadi lautan darah berwarna merah.

Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan pandanganku mulai kabur. Aku tak bisa bertarung dengan maksimal. Kuayunkan katanaku untuk menghujam ke tubuh musuh. Sialan, aku meleset dan hanya melukainya sedikit. Harus kubunuh, kubunuh semua pasukan ini. Bunuh.

Medan pertempuran yang dekat dengan jurang dan daratan yang agak miring sejujurnya agak menyulitkan kami untuk menghabisi pasukan musuh dengan cepat. Kewaspadaan kami pun harus di tambah karena kabut mulai menyelimuti. Pandangan kami sedikit terhalang. Bagi musuh yang hidup lama di tempat ini jelas membuat keuntungan untuk mereka. Kuso!

STAB!

"Kona-tan~," Suara Lt. Commander Hyuuga terdengar dari balik kabut. Sakit, dadaku terasa sakit. Darah segar keluar dari luka di tubuhku. "Cepat mundur!"

"A-aku..."

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kona-tan?" Lt. Commander Hyuuga menyangga tubuhku. Ia membunuh musuh yang telah menusukku dengan pedangnya. "Kau kembali ke kapal induk dan obati lukanya. Soal musuh akan selesai dalam lima, ah, gak tapi dua menit."

"Te-terimakasih Lt. Commander Hyuuga."

Langkah kakiku tak stabil, sepertinya demamku makin parah. Di tambah luka ini membuatku semakin sulit berjalan karena harus menahan sakit. Sialan, kabut ini benar-benar menghalangi pandanganku. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Tak bisa melihat apa pun. Ini gelap. Gelap.

Daun-daun mulai berguguran. Berwarna merah, sangat indah. Musim gugur ini terasa hangat, aku senang. Momiji yang indah, musim gugur yang sangat indah. Langit yang indah. Indah. FREDRFDFDSD

"Konatsu, santaikan pundakmu. Jaga kuda kuda-mu, jangan sampai berubah."

"Ya, Kakek."

"Sekarang ayunkan pedangnya. Serang boneka jerami itu."

"Un! Hyaaaaaaaaaaa~t!"

SLACE!

"Yatta~, berhasil, Kakek. Aku berhasil~!"

Aku berhasil, untuk pertama kalinya aku berhasil membelah boneka jerami itu. Rasa senang memenuhi seluruh hatiku. Senang.

"Hng~." Mataku menerawang keatas. Tempat yang asing, dimana ini?

Seorang anak lelaki duduk di sebelahku, "Bu~, orang anehnya sudah sadar."

Bocah sialan, siapa yang dia bilang orang aneh, "Dimana ini?"

"Ah, yokatta~. Kau sudah sadar." Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan mendekatiku membawa handuk kecil dan baskom kecil. "Kau banyak mengeluarkan darah di tambah kau juga demam tinggi."

"Hei, hei, kakak hebat bisa bertahan hidup. Aku kira kakak akan mati." Bocah ini apa ingin dia melihatku mati. Aku masih selamat, kukira aku akan mati. Mereka telah menolongku dan merawat lukaku. Kenapa mereka bersikap baik padaku? Kalau dia tahu aku dari Black Hawk mungkin mereka tak mau mendekatiku atau malah membunuhku. "Ah, ya, selamat datang di rumah kami."

"Kau tentara dari Kerajaan Barsburg, yah?" Wanita itu mengganti handuk untuk mengompres kepalaku. "Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku, Konatsu dan aku memang tentara Barsburg. Tapi, kenapa kalian menolongku, bukankah..."

"Bukankah kau adalah musuh kami, begitu 'kan?" Ia tersenyum hangat, "Tak peduli musuh atau sekutu, menolong orang yang membutuhkan itu yang terpenting. Tuhan menciptakan manusia untuk saling membantu satu sama lain, kan?"

Tuhan?

Aku terdiam mendengar alasan sepolos itu. Alasan itu di gunakan untuk menolongku, dan mereka tak peduli kalau aku adalah bagian dari musuh mereka. Aku tak mengerti. Ini aneh.

"Ah, ya, namaku Satsuki dan anak laki-laki ini adalah anakku satu-satunya, Hakuryuu."

"Suami Bi Satsuki?"

"Dia pergi untuk berperang sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Begitu, yah. Semoga suami Bi Satsuki cepat kembali."

Perang ini merenggut banyak kebahagiaan yang seharusnya di dapat keluarga kecil ini. Kalau Ayah Hakuryuu meninggal dalam medan pertempuran, dia pasti akan sangat sedih. Tapi, ini adalah perang, harus ada yang bertahan dan juga ada yang mati untuk mempertahankan apa yang harus di pertahankan. Ah, Lt. Commander Hyuuga dan yang lainnya sekarang bagaimana, yah?

"Aku mau mencari Kona-tan sekali lagi."

"Ne, Hyuuga, kabut masih tebal lagipula sekarang lagi badai salju."

"Kuroyuri, dia sendirian di luar, kalau musuh menemukannya dia bisa di bunuh!" Hyuuga menaikan sedikit suaranya, "Dia juga sedang terluka tahu!"

"Naruhodo! Don't yelling at me, Hyuuga!"

"Kuroyuri-sama, Hyuuga-san, sudah jangan berkelahi. Konatsu-kun pasti baik-baik, saja. Didekat medan pertempuran kita ada sebuah desa kecil, semoga saja ada yang menolong dia."

"Tch, semoga dia selamat."

Cahaya pagi masuk melalui celah di jendela. Perlahan kubuka mataku, kepalaku sudah tidak terasa berat lagi. Sepertinya demamku sudah turun. Kucoba bangkit dari atas ranjang. Akh, lukanya masih terasa sakit.

"Konatsu-kun, anata no kega wa ikaga desu ka?" (Konatsu-kun, bagaimana lukamu?)

"Ah, iie desu yo."(Ah, begitulah)

Satsuki meletakan nampan dengan dua cangkir dan sepoci berisi teh, "Ocha o nomu arimasu ka?" (Mau minum teh?)

"Un, arigatou Satsuki-basan." (iya, terimakasih Bi Satsuki)

Ia menuangkan teh dalam cangkirku. Sepertinya salju sudah berhenti turun, aku harus kembali ke pangkalan atau mereka akan khawatir. "Ne, douzo Konatsu-kun." Bi Satsuki tersenyum sambil memberikan secangkir teh. "Bagaimana, enak 'kan? ini teh melati, loh."

"Iya, ini sangat harum dan enak. Dimana Hakuryuu?"

"Oh, dia sedang diluar."

Bocah menyebalkan itu sedang apa diluar? Akan kujitak dia nanti. "Aku mau menyusulnya."

"Tapi Konatsu-kun sedang terluka, jangan banyak bergerak dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sebentar."

Bi Satsuki memakaikan yukata di badanku. Kehangatannya sebagai seorang ibu dapat kurasakan. Kehangatan yang sudah lama tak pernah kurasakan ini membuatku nyaman. Ibu, kenapa dulu aku tak bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini?

Tanganku sudah gatal untuk menjitak bocah menyebalkan itu. Kulihat Hakuryuu sedang tengadah melihat ke arah langit, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesepian. Ia pasti merindukan ayahnya, ayah yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Ne, Hakuryuu-kun, sedang apa kau?" Kutepuk bahunya untuk menyadarkan dia yang sedang melamun, sepertinya aku tak jadi menjitaknya. "Ayo, masuk nanti masuk angin, loh."

"Konatsu-nii juga sedang apa di luar kalau nanti terkena demam lagi bisa merepotkan ibu lagi 'kan."

Bocah ini baru saja aku merasa simpati tapi sudah berulah lagi. Aku akan benar-benar menjitaknya nanti. "Hehehe, sudahlah ayo kita cepat masuk. Ibumu pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan yang lezat."

"Konatsu-nii hobi makan gratis, yah?"

Uaapa? Kujitak dia sekarang juga, "Konatsu-kun, Hakuryuu-kun, sarapan sudah siap. Ayo, kita makan bersama."

Tch, kau selamat bocah, ibumu menyelamatkanmu. Kami berdua masuk kedalam rumah dan diatas meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai jenis makanan yang lezat. Hidangan ini terlalu berlebihan, ada appetizer, soup, lalu main course-nya itu 'kan Chicken Cordon Blue, aduh memangnya ini hotel?

"Nah, anak-anak, silakan di makan~." Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat. "Ayo, Konatsu-kun, jangan malu-malu kucing begitu."

"I-iya, Bi Satsuki."

Loh?

Benda yang tergantung dekat wajan itu seperti katana milikku, kenapa bisa tergantung disana? Dan, kotor sekali seperti habis di pakai memotong sesuatu. "Umm, Bi Satsuki, katana yang tergantung disana itu..."

"Itu 'kan milik Konatsu-kun, tadi saya pinjam dulu. Soalnya pisau choop-nya tumpul, hehehe."

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!

Katana-ku yang berharga kenapa di jadikan alat bantu untuk memasak?

Kalau sudah begini, rasanya katana jadi barang turun derajatnya, maafkan aku Lt. Commander Hyuuga, ini salahku.

"Konatsu-kun, coba lihat ini." Bi Satsuki melemparkan sebuah brokoli ke udara dan memotongnnya menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil. "Jreng jreng, hebat 'kan?"

"Kenapa juga harus menggunakan katanaku, Bi Satsuki~!" Memangnya ini Cooking Master Boy apa? Hhhh~, aku benar-benar harus kembali ke pangkalan segera.

BRAK!

Suara pintu rumah ini terdengar di dobrak secara paksa. Beberapa tentara negara ini masuk kedalam rumah. Bi Satsuki dan Hakuryuu terlihat terkejut dan juga sedikit ketakutan. Mau apa mereka?

"Dimana orang dari Black Hawk itu?" Tanya salah seorang dari tentara itu, "Cepat katakan atau akan kubunuh kalian semua!"

"Apa maksudnya, disini tidak ada orang yang kalian cari." Bi Satsuki berusaha melindungiku, kenapa? "Kumohon jangan sakiti kedua anakku."

"Jangan berbohong, menurut mata-mata kami, bahwa di rumah ini ada orang dari Black Hawk yang terluka. Cepat katakan dimana dia?"

Aku tak bisa membiarkan para tentara itu menyakiti mereka berdua. Aku harus melindungi mereka, yah, sebagai balas budi karena mereka telah menolongku. Kuambil katanaku dan kupegang erat. "Kalian mencariku, kan? Aku akan ikut dengan kalian asal jangan sakiti mereka berdua."

"Konatsu-kun...," Bi Satsuki menatapku khawatir, "Jadi kau bukan tentara biasa, kau dari Black Hawk?"

"Maafkan aku Bi, tapi, aku akan melindungi kalian apapun yang terjadi."

"Konatsu-nii apa akan pergi?"

Kucoba untuk tersenyum, "Hakuryuu-kun, jaga ibumu, yah, dan jadi anak yang kuat kalau sudah besar nanti."

"Tangkap bocah dengan katana itu." Dua orang tentara menyeretku paksa. "Dan, bunuh wanita juga anak kecil itu."

"Apa?"

Tubuhku reflek bergerak dan ku tarik katana dari sarungnya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua mati begitu saja. Jumlah mereka sekitar dua puluh lima orang, ini mudah. Kusabetkan katanaku dan darah segar terciprat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Darah juga membanjiri di luar rumah dan lagi membuat salju yang putih menjadi merah. Hakuryuu melihatku membantai habis para tentara itu. Matanya terlihat ketakutan, pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak boleh lihat di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

Kepala salah satu tentara itu menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di kaki mungilnya. Ia langsung menangis dengan keras dan ibunya mendekap erat untuk menenangkannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang, maafkan aku telah melibatkan kalian berdua. Kumohon jangan mati dan tetap bertahan hidup untuk menunggu seseorang pulang. Seragam tentaraku yang sudah di lipat rapih diatas ranjang kupakai kembali. Mereka berdua terlihat masih shock.

"Konatsu-kun, kau akan benar-benar pergi?" Bi Satsuki menatap ke arahku. Air mata masih mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Ya, Bi Satsuki juga dan Hakuyuu, jaga diri kalian. Terimakasih telah merawatku. Terimakasih..., Ibu." Kupelankan suaraku pada kata terakhir yang ku ucapkan. Kuharap ia tak mendengarnya.

Langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar mendekat. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah ini dengan tenang. Lt. Commander Hyuuga dan yang lainnya, ternyata mereka datang untuk menjemputku. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Bi Satsuki. Terimaksih, aku pergi.

Di kapal induk Ribidizle, Haruse mengganti perbanku yang terkena cipratan darah. Sejujurnya aku masih memikirkan mereka, aku masih khawatir kalau nanti ada tentara lagi yang mendatangi mereka untuk mencariku. Aku tak begitu paham tapi, aku harap mereka selamat dan berada dalam lindungan Tuhan yang mereka yakini.

"Untunglah Aya-tan bisa melacakmu, Kona-tan. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Maafkan aku Lt. Commander Hyuuga."

"Tapi, yang terpenting adalah kau selamat Konatsu."

"Terimakasih, Commander Kuroyuri."

Lt. Commander memberikanku sesuatu padaku. Itu sebuah locket dan disitu terdapat dua buah photo. Ah, ini 'kan photo Bi Satsuki dan Hakuryuu, apa jangan-jangan pemilik locket ini adalah.., "Aku menemukan locket itu saat pertempuraan kemarin. Orang yang menghunuskan pedangnya ke arahmu itu pemilik locket itu."

"I-ini tidak mungkin..."

"Kona-tan, percuma merasa simpati karena itu hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Ini adalah perang, yang kuatlah yang akan menang dan yang lemah harus menerima konsekuensinya. Nyawa hanyalah salah satu harga yang harus di bayar untuk mencapai kemenangan."

Air mata perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Hakuryuu, maaf, ayah yang kau tunggu-tunggu takkan bisa pulang. Kalian telah merawat orang yang menyebabkan orang yang kalian cintai meninggal. Apa yang telah kalian berikan ini tak akan pernah bisa kubalas. Maafkan aku. Maaf, tapi ini adalah perang. Perang yang harus kami menangkan.

Author


End file.
